


Tick Tock

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 270Parings: Reid x ReaderWarnings:  angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. orignally 2 parts on tumblr





	Tick Tock

“Tick Tock Doctor Reid.” The man, your captor taunted. You couldn’t hear Spence’s reply but you knew he was probably stalling to try to get a lock on your location. The man had only given them four days to find you. In that time you’d been assaulted and tortured to your max and beyond. It was getting harder and harder for you to stay awake and keep hanging on until the team found you.  
When Spencer and the team finally did arrive you were on your last leg so to speak. Your breaths were labored and you were weak from blood loss.  
“Stay with me (Y/N).” you were only vaguely aware of spencer.   
“Spencer?” You croaked fighting against your heavy lids.  
“I’m here (Y/N) please stay with me”. He tried desperately to stop any bleeding he came across.   
“I-i-i love you.” You whispered.   
“No, no, no (Y/N) stay awake come on please.” Spencer was crying now.  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered as you took your last breaths in his arms. 

After (Y/N)s death Spencer took some time off. He wasn’t coping well after losing her. It hit the whole team hard but affected spencer the most. He spent days avoiding phone calls and knocks at his door from his friends. Opting instead to stare at picture he had of you and him. You wouldn’t take him for a drinker but he did. Anything to get you out of his head.  
He toyed with his gun late one night. He just couldn’t take the pain anymore. Whispering an apology to you he pressed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
